Coming back
by Jessie6
Summary: SEQUEL to I KNOW YOU HAVE TO GO! Legolas and Gimli come back to Rivendell. But something is wrong.


Authors Note: That's the sequel to "I know you have to go". Again, please don't flame me for a few grammar   
mistakes because I'm German. But of course you could tell me what's wrong and I will correct it.   
  
Maybe I will write one more part. But only if you still like it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are J. R. R. Tolkien's.  
  
Coming back  
  
~Legolas' POV~  
  
"My god, elf, why are you so excited to come back to Rivendell? What's so important there?"  
"I'm not excited. But ..." I thought for a moment. I needed to find a good answer for the dwarf. And Ineeded to find   
it quickly. "But we have to tell Arwen that Aragorn is waiting for her in Gondor."  
"Ah, I see. We have to tell Arwen that Aragorn waits for her." He obviously didn't believe me. "Is there a maiden   
who waits for you, too?"  
I had to confess that I was slightly emberassed.   
How could I tell him that it wasn't a woman? I was pretty sure that he would be against it. Against a relationship  
between two men. Sometimes - most of the time - he was so stubborn. What would he think of me?  
Don't get me wrong, I would never be ashamed about my love for Glorfindel.  
But Gimli and I had become close friends and I had seen elves who turned away from us because of our love   
for each other. Some of them had been my friends since my childhood and they couldn't handle the fact that I   
loved a man.   
And now I doubted that Gimli would understand it, even so I trusted him.  
"No, Gimli, there is no maiden." I answered without lying.  
"But it's hard to believe that you are so excited because you want to tell Lady Arwen that Aragorn is waiting for  
her."  
"Gimli, stop getting on my nerves!"  
"Calm down. I meant no offense."  
I sighed. "I'm sorry, my friend. I had no right to yell at you."  
"It'a alright. And I still think there is a maiden you think of."  
  
~Glorfindel's POV~  
  
"It seems that you are a bit restless the last few days, my friend." Elrond smiled at me. "You are just as bad as   
Arwen.  
I rolled my eyes, stopped walking around and sat down next to the Elven Lord.   
"It's been so long." I said more to myself. "I was so afraid that I would never see him again."   
Again my old friend smiled at me in understanding. "I know how hard the last months were for you. And I'm sure   
Legolas didn't feel any better."   
I wanted to say something but suddenly Arwen bursted into the room. "The guards saw them! They are only   
about two hours away!"  
Within a second I was just as excited as she was. "We could ride towards them."   
She nodded eagerly and ten minutes later I sat on Asfaloth's back and we galloped towards our beloved.  
  
In the first moment I didn't even realize that there were only Legolas and the dwarf.  
I could only see him, the one I loved most in the world.  
I jumped down from Asfaloth, walked towards him and took him into my arms.  
To my surprise he pulled away from me after a few seconds.   
A smile appeared on his face. "It's good to see you, Glorfindel." He said as if we would know each other hardly.  
I looked at him curiously but he shook his head I knew we should talk about this later.  
"Where is Aragorn?" We heared Arwen's voice.  
Gimli answered: "He couldn't leave Gondor right now. But he wants you to come to him. I think everything is   
ready for the wedding."   
She smiled broadly. "And I think I have to talk to my father."   
  
~Legolas' POV~  
  
When Glorfindel and Arwen came to meet us I tried to avoid my lover.  
Yes, I felt bad about it but I didn't want Gimli to think bad about me.   
Of course I loved Glorfindel deeply but I had lost so many friends.  
As we came to Rivendell we sat together with Lord Elrond and his children. After we had told them the entire   
story we went to our rooms to get some rest.  
I had seen the hurt in Glorfindel's eyes while I had ignored him completly. Even Lord Elrond had noticed that   
something was wrong.  
A few minutes after we I had left the others he came to my room.   
"May I come in, Legolas?"  
"Of course, Lord Elrond. What may I do for you?" I asked, even so I knew why he had come.  
"Why did you ignore Glorfindel? He seemed to be pretty hurt."  
I sighed. "Yes. And I'm sorry about that."   
"And why did you do that?"  
"You know all to well that none of my friends wanted to talk to me anymore after we told everyone about us."  
And now you made friends with Gimli."   
I nodded silently and felt how he gently touched my shoulder.   
"I know how you must feel. But you have to choose. If you won't tell Gimli you will lose Glorfindel. I don't think   
you want that."   
"No!" I bowed my head. "I would surely die if I lost him."   
The older elf nodded in understanding. "Then you should talk to him at least. You have fought so hard for your  
love. Don't give up now." Elrond smiled softly. "He missed you so much.  
"Surely you are right. I'll go to him."  
  
~Glorfindel's POV~  
  
Late in the night I sat in my private chambers and asked myself why Legolas had been so strange.   
No kiss, no touch, absolutly nothing. He had spend more time with the dwarf than with me!  
Before he had left he had never been afraid of showing our love to others.   
Whad had happened?  
Didn't he love me anymore?  
Suddenly the door opened and he slipped into my room, a shy but beautiful smile on his lips. But it faded when   
he saw the look in my eyes.   
He sighed and sat down on my bed. "I'm sorry, my heart. I didn't want to hurt you."  
"And why did you act so strangly then?" I answered coldly.  
Now he looked at me with those clear blue eyes which could melt my heart easily. Tears shone in them and I  
couldn't be mad at him anymore.  
I sat down next to him and gently touched his shoulder. "Why did you do that, Legolas? Please tell me if you   
don't love me anymore."   
He looked at me as if I had ripped his heart out of his chest. "Never think that, Glorfindel. I will always love you."  
"What is it then? Have I done anything wrong?"   
"No." He bowed his head slightly. "You must have noticed that Gimli and I are friends now."   
I nodded. "Sure."  
"Well, I don't want to lose his friendship."  
Of course I knew how many friends he had lost since we had told the others about our relationship. It must have  
been hard for him. Yes, I had also lost some friends, but he had lost all of them. They had been younger and   
very few were as mature as Legolas in this age. I think that's why they couldn't understand it. My friends were all  
in my age and after all I was much older than my lover. They could understand.  
Gently I embraced him. "I know how you feel, dearest. But he's not worthy your friendship if he can't understand  
you. And I hope you know that I will never leave you."   
He looked at me and smiled. "I'm so sorry that I ignored you."  
Gently I caressed his his cheek. "Don't think about it anymore. And tomorrow we will talk to Gimli."  
He nodded. "And tonight?" He smiled with a sparkle in his eyes.  
I had to laugh silently. "Aren't you tired from the journey?"   
"Not really." He said before kissing me.  
  
~Legolas POV~  
  
Glorfindel was right, I had to tell Gimli about us.  
Even if he wouldn't want me around anymore.  
"Gimli, I have to talk to you."  
The dwarf looked at me. "Why do you talk so sternly? Have they thrown you out of Rivendell because your friend  
is a dwarf?"  
I smiled slightly. "No." I looked at Glorfindel. "We have to tell you something."  
"Are they going to throw me out of Rivendell?"  
"Don't worry. It's nothing like that."  
"Then tell me."  
"Well, you asked me if there was a maiden I love."  
He nodded and grinned broadly. "I knew it."  
"Yes, I love someone. But it's not a maiden."   
"Who is it then? Don't tell me it's a tree. That would be too much!"  
I took a deep breath. "It's Glorfindel."  
Silence.  
After a few seconds he raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday you didn't seem to be in love."  
"Yes." I sighed. "Well, you have surely noticed that I have not too many friends."  
He nodded. "Is it because of your love to Glorfindel?"   
"Yes."   
The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Elves! I knew they are foolish people."  
"You mean it doesn't matter to you?" I asked hopefully.   
"Of course not. It makes no difference."  
I was so glad.  
"But you two have to promise me one thing!"  
"What?"  
"Don't talk all the time about trees. It's slowly getting on my nerves!"  
  
The End  
Review please! 


End file.
